Shared Sorrow
by Anthraviolets
Summary: After Dovepaw learns that Ivypaw's been training in the Dark Forest, she can't take it anymore. All the heartache that Dovepaw's been holding in for so long is about to come out, and a former medicine cat decides to hear Dovepaw out. Slight AU oneshot.


Hello, there! Marrowfrost made a little AU oneshot concerning Leafpool and Dovepaw/wing. Both are two of my favorite characters, and I'd thought I'd try doing a oneshot for once. Enjoy and expect a few changes!

* * *

Dovepaw's paws felt like solid blocks of ice. Nothing could make her feel any worse now. Her own sister _hates_ her. Ivypaw told her that the Dark Forest was making her a stronger, better warrior. She was fully convinced that with training under Tigerstar's watch, she'd become the best warrior in ThunderClan. Never had Ivypaw been so wrong in her life. Dovepaw stared at the bracken in which Ivypaw left, with despair flashing in her eyes.

"Why, Ivypaw? Why...?" Dovepaw whispered into the air. She felt the cold leaf-bare wind sting her eyes and nose, as if mocking her. "Why did you join them...?"

The smokey gray apprentice closed her eyes. 'Is this...my fault?' Dovepaw thought to herself. 'Did I cause this switch in Ivypaw?' She grimaced at the thought. Dovepaw and Ivypaw were so close with each other. How could they've ended up here? _Oh,_ _right._ _My_ _powers._ Dovepaw bitterly growled in her head.

Dovepaw looked up at the blue sky, seeing the white fluffy clouds go by. "And why, StarClan? Why did you give me these powers?" She sighed and looked back down at her paws. A tear ran down her muzzle. "They're nothing but a curse."

She sat down on the ground, now more upset than before. Her vision was now blurry, due to the uncontrollable tears flowing down her face. _No_ _one_ _will_ ever _understand_ _how_ _I_ _feel!_ Rage pulsed within her. _Lionblaze,_ _Jayfeather,_ _Ivypaw,_ _Whitewing,_ _Birchfall..._ She trailed off on the list of cats that she could think of. _They'll_ _never_ _understand_ _how_ _I_ _truly_ _feel._

"Dovepaw! Ivypaw!" Dovepaw's ears pricked to her Berrynose's sharp yowl. "Where are you?"

Dovepaw brung a paw up to her face, wiping away the tears. _I_ _can't_ _be_ _seen_ _upset_ _in_ _front_ _of_ _my_ _Clanmates..._ She lifted herself off the ground, trudging wearily over to the sound of Berrynose's voice. Dovepaw sighed as she padded back over to Berrynose and Cinderheart.

* * *

Dovepaw was now sitting in the ThunderClan clearing, looking down at her paws. _Ivypaw's_ _training_ _in_ _the_ _Dark_ _Forest._ _And_ _it's_ _all_ _my_ _fault._ Every so often, Dovepaw would try to catch Ivypaw's eye. But when she did, all she got was a glare full of hate and envy. _Please,_ _Ivypaw!_ _Why_ _won't_ _you_ _listen?_ She wanted to shout, but she knew she couldn't. Not with all her Clanmates around.

"Dovepaw? Are you alright?" Dovepaw turned to see Leafpool padding up next to her.

Dovepaw sighed. 'I would tell you how I feel, but I can't.' "I'm alright." She lied.

Leafpool tilted her head. "You don't seem to be." Worry glittered in her dark amber eyes. "It's okay; you can tell me." Dovepaw could tell by looking into Leafpool's eyes that she could be trusted. _And_ _she_ _was_ _a_ _medicine_ _cat_ _once._ _She'll_ _understand._

"I- I can't tell you here." Dovepaw whispered. "Can I tell you over there?" Dovepaw flicked her tail over in the direction to an open spot in the clearing, where no cat was. Leafpool nodded and walked alongside Dovepaw to the open spot. _I hope this turns out okay..._

Now both of the two she-cats were alone in the corner. Leafpool stared into Dovepaw's green eyes, awaiting her response.

Dovepaw bowed her head. "Lionblaze and Jayfeather- they told me I'm part of a prophecy called the Power of Three." Leafpool's eyes widened. _What does that mean?_

"Of course...that's what the three stars also meant..." Leafpool muttered under- neath her breath. She then looked back at Dovepaw, who was looking at the former medicine cat with confusion. "Oh, nevermind me. Carry on."

"I was given extra sharp senses. Like I can see, smell or hear really far away." Dovepaw sighed unhappily. _Here comes the bad part._ "But the only problem is that I don't want these powers! They've caused more trouble than they're worth."

Leafpool'sgaze was gleaming withconcern. "Whatproblemshave theycaused?" She whispered gently.

"I can't hunt like a normal cat. Because of my powers, I always bring back an abnormal amount of prey." Dovepaw confessed, feeling all the weight on her shoulders fade away. "And Ivypaw, she..."

"She...?" Leafpool breathed.

Dovepaw shuddered violently. _Deep breaths, Dovepaw._ "She's thinks that no one bothers with her. Earlier today Ivypaw yelled at me. She said that everyone thinks that she's just my dumb sister. And she just keeps glaring at me. I wish we could both be friends again."

Leafpool brushed Dovepaw's fur with her tail. "I understand how you feel, Dovepaw." 'She understood?' "Well, somewhat. I wish that Lionblaze and Jayfeather would forgive me and Squirrelflight. I feel like the lie we told them caused more damage, as well."

The two she-cats were more relaxed than before, now having confessed their secrets to one another. Dovepaw's muscles loosened up a little; she wasn't as tense.

"And often I don't feel like a normal cat. What other cat could there be, that has broken two codes and lied to their Clan? Sometimes I feel as if I'm the only one in the forest feeling distraught and lost." Leafpool murmured softly. _I had no idea…_ Leafpool now had her eyes closed, getting lost in her memories.

Dovepaw felt more at ease now. That heavy burden was lifted off of her shoul- ders. She noticed that Leafpool was more relieved, as well.

Leafpool opened her eyes, and looked at Dovepaw. "Sometimes it helps to remember the happier days. Remind yourself of what those times used to be like. You both changed then. If you changed once, you can change again."

Dovepaw nodded, finally feeling calm for once. "Thank you for talking to me, Leafpool. I really needed that."

"And thank you for sharing with me, Dovepaw. You've helped me as well." Leafpool mewed. Her face was now gentle. "I noticed that you haven't gotten anything to eat yet. Perhaps we should get something for you?"

Dovepaw smiled. "Yes! That would be great, actually!" Dovepaw padded alongside Leafpool, chatting with her. _Thank StarClan for Leafpool,_ Dovepaw thought to herself. _Because this situation is a lot more bearable thanks to her._


End file.
